When a harvester is being driven along a public road, its height needs to be restricted to permit it to pass under bridges and footpaths. While operating in a field on the other hand, it is desirable for the volume of its grain tank to be increased and if this involves increasing the height of the harvester then it would not present a safety hazard. For these reasons it has already been proposed to provide the grain tank of a harvester with an extension assembly that can be collapsed when the vehicle is driven along a public road and extended during field operations.
EP-A-1 201 112 discloses a grain tank having an extension assembly which comprises two pairs of mutually opposed panels that are movable relative to the tank between a lowered position in which they serve as a cover for an opening in the top of the tank and a raised position in which they define the side walls of an extension volume that communicates through the opening with the interior of the tank.